


偷吃

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui
Relationships: 姚颜四起 颜琛
Kudos: 31





	1. 上

火车进站了。

为了陪妻子回家省亲，姚琛买了这班火车的卧票。他们傍晚出发，第二天中午到达，不知为何，这列车的票格外抢手，尽管姚琛已经买得足够早了，他和妻子的票还是分散在了两个包厢里。

“上车吧！”

这次回去可以见到幼时的朋友，妻子的兴致因此格外高涨，火车门一开就拉着姚琛走上前去，好像生怕火车跑了一样。

“好，好，我先去放箱子。”

姚琛只是微笑着耐心地应着，他手里还拖着一个行李箱，在妻子的家乡要待上几天呢，他们带的东西还不少，足足装满了一个中号箱子，他得先去把它放到行李架上。

“不要放得太靠下，会被后面人的箱子压住。”

“好。”

姚琛把箱子举了起来，他平时都有在好好健身，虽然上半身穿着休闲的衣服看不出来肌肉，但包在紧身牛仔裤里的腿的线条相当不错。

姚琛将箱子对准最上面的空档，他的眼神很专注，没注意到斜后方有人走近。

“我来帮您吧。”

一双手从姚琛的后方伸了过来，那双手上戴着一双白色的手套，推在箱子上，稍微调整了一下角度，将箱子平稳地插入了空档中。

“谢谢、呃……”

从袖子可以看得出这是列车员的制服，姚琛想对这个热心的列车员道谢，转身的时候却转了一半就卡住了，他的手臂卡到了对方的胸口上。

姚琛这才发现自己和身后的人离得多近，刚才后背好像也感受到了他人的体温，应该是被完全贴住了。而且对方仍然举着手臂，让姚琛觉得自己正被他按在墙上。

列车员盯着他看了两秒，深色的黑眼仁给人一种深不见底的感觉。他慢慢放下了手臂，错后一步退开，对姚琛露出职业性的微笑。

“不客气。”

列车员转身走开了，在短暂的对峙里，姚琛看到了他胸前的名牌——张颜齐，是个好名字。张颜齐最后的笑容让人感到十分亲切，扫除了姚琛心中因为他的盯视而产生的紧张感，可是为什么会有紧张感呢？

“大概是错觉吧。”

姚琛耸耸肩，没有把这件事放在心上。

他顺着过道走回妻子的身边，妻子已经找到位置了，他们就睡在两个相邻的包厢里，妻子那边的包厢刚好有三个女大学生，能和妻子拼成一个女子宿舍，让姚琛可以放下心来。

而姚琛这边的包厢则是另三个床位都还空着，看来是中间途径的某一站才会有人上车。

夜幕很快便降临了，洗漱过后，姚琛躺到床上看了眼另外几个位置，它们依然空着，看来要夜里才会有人上车了。伴随着列车行进的声音，姚琛很快就进入了梦乡。

“唰——”

不知过了多久，包厢的门被打开了，姚琛已经睡得迷迷糊糊，以为是中途到站，另外几个位置的人终于来了，便没有多管，只是翻了个身面朝里就继续睡了。

可是新来的乘客有些过于安静了，除了包厢门合上后“咔哒”一声的锁门声，姚琛再没有听到什么别的声音。安静更利于入睡，姚琛的意识重新模糊起来，可是潜意识里总有种警铃大作的感觉，仿佛他正被某种可怕的东西盯着。

比如蛇，比如夜行的猛兽、猛禽。

姚琛很想睡，他好像有一半的意识已经沉在脚底，一半的意识却还飘在半空企图将他拉起来，可是他的包厢里还会有什么人进来呢，他一个大男人也并不会怎么样。

他最多也只是感觉到有什么东西摸上了他的后背，然后顺着后背摸进了被子里，挑开卫衣摸上他的皮肤，还有什么东西搭上了他的裤腰，解开扣子和拉链后探了进去，滑向后面……

“谁、唔！”

姚琛挥手去打摸他的人，可他睡得没有力气，动作太迟钝了，刚一动就被发现，被对方用膝盖用力压住了他的背和腿。他动不了了。

姚琛这才惊醒，他已经被强制压趴在床上，一只手被自己压在胸口下，另一只手被对他图谋不轨的人扣住，他的裤子也被人用力扯到了屁股以下。

“放开！”

姚琛严肃地低吼，尽量克制住自己的音量，妻子还睡在旁边的包厢里，他不想惊扰到她。

“呵呵呵……”

可对方只回给了他一串阴恻恻的笑声，这声音似乎有几分耳熟，但姚琛此刻并没有想起来在哪里听到过。

他竭力将压在胸口下的左手抽出来，去抓压住右手腕的手，可对方的动作比他快很多，他一有行动，对方就将他的右手扯过头顶，压在他后背上的膝盖也撤开改为压住他的膝窝，很快他的左手也被扯上去一起扣住。

姚琛动弹不得，他的脸因为动作的改变扣在床上，努力抬起来后，借着从车窗透进来的微弱光亮，他看清了那只手上戴着白色的手套。

“张颜齐？！”

几小时前看到的三个字电光石火间窜入他的脑海，姚琛叫出了那个名字，压在他身上的人便又发出了那种令人毛骨悚然的笑声。

“答对了。”

姚琛突然间分外恼怒，明明是列车员，却在做这种渎职的事，被认出了身份也丝毫不慌张不感到羞耻，这个人的脑子里到底在想些什么。

“放开我，如果你现在收手我可以当做什么都没有发生过，不会告诉别人。”

姚琛这么说着，他认为正常人在面临被人告发鸡奸，有可能身败名裂的情况下，都会知难而退，但他没想到，张颜齐并不属于“正常人”这个范围里。

“哈哈哈……露着屁股还有心思威胁我，你好厉害啊。”

听到张颜齐再一次笑出来，姚琛愣住了，好像他说了什么很好笑的事一样，张颜齐笑得甚至有几分猖狂。

这时才反应过来对方不是可以讲道理的对象，姚琛有几分慌神，而就在他内心动摇的那一秒里，他听到了什么东西“啪”的响了一下，像是打开盖子的声音，然后一缕冰凉的东西落到了他的屁股上。

“什么、什么东西？！”

落到屁股上的冰凉物体越来越多，姚琛扭动着屁股挣扎着，然后就被“啪！”的抽了一下屁股。

“老实点。”

“你！”

姚琛恼羞成怒，他想干脆就这样大喊大叫把周围包厢的人都叫过来，可张颜齐就像能看透他的想法一样，再次先他一步做出了反应。他刚刚张开嘴，嘴里就被塞进了一个圆球状的物体，然后他被一把抓住后颈，脸朝下按在了床上。

有东西“咔”的一声在脑后扣上，等压在后脑勺上的力量撤开姚琛能抬起头来时，他发现球状物已经压住他的舌头，严严实实地堵住了他的嘴。

“唔？！”

“安静点哦，润滑剂已经化开了，不要浪费时间了。”

姚琛听到张颜齐这样说着，巨大的恐慌感忽然笼罩住他，他能感觉到刚才还像是一团啫喱一样堆在他屁股上的润滑剂已经化成了液体，开始四散流开，大部分顺着他翘起的臀丘划入了臀缝，向中间凹陷的地方汇聚。

那里是……！

“唔唔！”

轻微的衣料摩擦声响起，一只手套掉落到姚琛的眼前，然后火热的掌心落到了他的屁股上。姚琛浑身一震，再次激烈地扭动挣扎起来，但他并不能支起身子，挣扎的范围相当有限，根本阻止不了张颜齐拉开他的臀肉，用指腹按揉他的后穴口。

“好软。”

姚琛面红耳赤，难以理解张颜齐发出的感叹。更多的润滑剂流进了他的臀缝，姚琛想要缩紧穴口避免张颜齐插入，但对方却似乎并不着急，只是一直抵着他的穴口揉搓，将润滑剂涂满上面的褶皱，间或趁他松懈时猛地拉开他的臀肉，将后穴扯开一个小口，让润滑剂渗进去。

尽管不愿意，在这样的反复炮制下，姚琛的后穴还是吞入了大量的润滑剂，油滑的液体顺着肠壁流遍了他的直肠，甚至积了一些在直肠底部，没过多久，他的后穴就发起热来，像有火苗从肠道里蹿升一样，一直烧进了小腹里。

润滑剂里有药！

难怪张颜齐会这么不紧不慢的，姚琛反应过来，可是一切都太晚了，他已经面上发红重重地喘息了起来，他感到身体发热发软，括约肌也失去了绷紧抵抗外物侵入的能力。

“唔！唔……”

一根指头扣进他的后穴内，翻转着搅一搅，拉扯一下，第二根手指就从缝隙里顺利地插了进来。想立刻插入第三根似乎有些勉强，因此已经进入后穴的两根手指便沿着肠壁摸索起来。

“唔！”

“是这里吧，你的敏感点。”

看到姚琛突然颤抖着埋下了头，张颜齐笑起来，将手指退开一点，然后再次朝同一方向重重按了下去。

“唔唔——！”

“正中红心呢。”

敏感点被狠狠戳中，长长的鸣叫从姚琛的嗓子里窜出，被口球堵住化为闷闷的哼鸣。

敏感点被反复挤压揉按，姚琛面上发烫，身上也发烫，好像有电流从敏感点上产生，顺着肠壁爬进了他的腹中、脑里，害得他的大脑开始像他的呼吸一样变得浑浊，肚子里面火辣辣的。

“嗯、唔……”

第三根指头也插了进来，三指并在一起抵在他的敏感点上戳刺，姚琛的眼中渐渐蓄起生理性泪水，被强制性的快感烧到腰肢发颤，身前还裹在内裤里的性器已经兴奋地渗出了水。

他的臀缝间滑溜溜的，因为手指的翻搅发出了些黏腻的声音，张颜齐借着室内的那点微光，看到指根湿漉漉的裹了一圈润滑剂，他稍微分开手指，指缝间还黏连着扯出一些银丝，过量的润滑剂从后穴里流出来，仿佛姚琛被他指奸到自己出了水。

“差不多可以插进去了吧。”

张颜齐低语着，手指顶在柔软的肠壁上抠了一下某道肉褶，姚琛的后穴立刻敏感地收缩起来，穴肉包在他的手指上软体动物似的滑动，像是在主动吸吮他一样。胃口被吊足，张颜齐将手指抽了出来，把裤子解开，换上硬涨的鸡巴顶了上去。

“我要插进去了哦。”

张颜齐善解人意地提醒一下姚琛，可姚琛还因为刚才指奸的快感脑子麻麻的，根本没有反应过来，直到龟头压平穴口的褶皱带给他胀痛感，他才勉强恢复了反抗的意识。

“唔、唔——！”

“操前列腺的感觉很不错吧。”

硕大的龟头狠狠顶上姚琛的敏感点，力道重得姚琛落下泪来。刚才那一下太激烈了，恐怖的快感瞬间令他眼前发花，突然的高潮差点把他的意识都夺去。

“唔……嗯……”

姚琛迷离着双目喘息着，额头起了薄汗，他浑身都泛起潮湿的气息，呼出的热气较刚才带了点淫媚。

“怎么，就这样就丢了？”

张颜齐捕捉到空气中轻微蔓延开的麝香味，被他压住的身体刚才忽然绷紧，现在完全地软化了下来，即使不去伸手摸来验证，张颜齐也知道姚琛泄身了。

“一被陌生男人插入就射了？”

张颜齐一边说着，一边将鸡巴越来越深地压进姚琛的后穴，高潮后的肠壁包绞得很厉害，而姚琛也因此敏感得很，鸡巴每压入一寸他就抖得更厉害，喉咙间一直发出受不住的哀鸣声。

不……好痛……

手指插不到的地方被鸡巴缓缓撕开，黏着的肉壁上满是润滑剂，插入并不困难，可这不代表毫无痛苦。就连张颜齐也觉得姚琛的深处夹得太紧了，龟头被狭窄的肉道包裹，比起快感还是窒闷显得更多些。

“唔……”

于是张颜齐揉捏起姚琛的臀肉，从他的后颈一直亲到了最靠上的脊椎。再下面就被衣服卡住了，张颜齐就一直吸吮着那段脊椎，直到姚琛的喘息声里夹了点细而高的哼吟，深处的穴肉也开始蠕动着夹弄他的鸡巴，张颜齐才按着姚琛的屁股抽插起来。

“嗯！嗯！”

为了让姚琛也觉得舒服，张颜齐每次都将鸡巴退到只剩龟头卡在后穴里，用肿突的硬块去顶弄姚琛的敏感点，把那块肉壁顶到凹陷，肉穴里的其他地方就会被快感刺激到缩起来。

“唔——”

这时再将鸡巴顶进去，狠狠擦过绞缠起来的穴肉，把每一处敏感或不敏感的肉褶都磨得发烫痉挛，再用力撞上直肠尽头，姚琛就会反仰着头激烈地闷叫起来。

“好会吸啊，越操就缠得越紧，这么喜欢我的鸡巴？”

“唔嗯！”

混蛋！混蛋！

姚琛很想用他能骂出的最难听的话骂张颜齐，可是他已经被操到肩膀和脚趾都缩了起来，张颜齐每插一下，快感都电得他脊椎和大脑发麻，肉穴里面被塞满，要被激烈的操干改变形状了，变成张颜齐鸡巴的形状。

“深处吸得好厉害，难道你有子宫吗？”

胡说什么……！

“哈……”

肉穴因为他那句话绞得更厉害，张颜齐爽得一叹，才刚抽出了一点就又挺腰捅了回去，然后捏着姚琛的屁股僵持住忍耐射精的欲望。姚琛比他想象中还要美味很多，趁着离抵达下一站还有一段工夫，他想再多操姚琛一会儿。

“唔……”

姚琛的屁股很快就被他捏到出现红痕，肠道里也因此抽搐起来，好像想榨出来张颜齐的精液一样，将张颜齐心中的征服欲通通掀起，当即沉腰重重干了他十几下，把姚琛干得声泪俱下，肉穴绞得更加狂乱。

“唔唔！”

颈窝一痛，姚琛缩着脖子发抖，被压在口球下的舌头都绷直了。张颜齐一口咬在了他的颈窝上，扯着他的屁股把臀缝给拉开。他浅色的肉穴含着粗壮的鸡巴，每次插入都紧紧吸住鸡巴根，每次抽出都溅出混合着杂乱性液的润滑剂，一副已经完全习惯了肛交的样子。

“唔、唔、唔……”

绷在姚琛屁股下缘的内裤已经湿了一半，点点湿液晕开成一大片，另一半也被他自己的精液打湿了，而他现在正浑身抽颤着要迎来第二次高潮。

就算再不甘心，再不情愿，不想被张颜齐鸡奸到高潮，但姚琛的身子就是这么没骨气，被操到敏感带他就会湿着眼睛痉挛，扭动着腰和屁股排解快感。

张颜齐抽插的幅度变小，但是插得越来越快了，他次次都操到姚琛的直肠尽头，操了几十次后终于深深抵着肠道里的拐点绷紧了腰。

感受到鸡巴在后穴里一跳一跳的，姚琛奋力扭起腰臀来想要摆脱被内射的命运，但张颜齐马上又重重咬住了他的颈窝。

不——

灭顶的高潮伴随着疼痛，和腹内满满的热度将姚琛吞噬，他睁大了双眼，口水流出嘴角，像个被雄兽咬住后颈灌精的雌性一样，在高潮中受精。

“唔……”

不知多久，张颜齐才松开了牙关，放过那块已经被自己微微咬破的皮肤，他松开一直扣着姚琛手腕的手，从姚琛的身上爬起来，鸡巴也抽出了姚琛的后穴，拖着一道白浊退出那个暂时无法合拢的穴口。

操姚琛耗费了太多时间，为了能迅速回到岗位上，张颜齐尽量快地整理好了衣服，在离开前，他对着床上仍然回不过神，或者是拒绝面对现实的姚琛说：

“下一站马上就要到了，如果你不想被发现你和别人上床了，最好先处理一下包厢里的味道。”

说完他便打开门走了。


	2. 下

包厢里的味道太重了。

姚琛将内裤和牛仔裤一起提起来，他爬起身的动作带着凝滞和迟疑，伴随着轻微的抽颤。抱着腿挨墙坐起身后，姚琛按开扣在脑后的搭扣，将口球解下来。他盯着手中这个沾满他口水的圆物，神情晦暗不明。

他刚才被强奸了，被另一个男人用力量和一些伎俩压制住，然后被对方压在身下，一遍又一遍地贯穿不该被进入的地方，甚至还在体内留下了证据。

那些稀稀拉拉向下慢慢流出肠道的精液，仿佛在嘲笑着妄图逃避现实的姚琛一般，将他本来就湿透的内裤浸得更湿。

等下去换掉这件内裤吧，丢掉它。

姚琛将脸扣在膝盖上，良久，他从沉默中醒来，将口球揣进衣兜里，深深地叹气。

他其实想要闷头大哭一场，这毕竟不是一遭寻常的经历，可像张颜齐说的一样，他必须要在后来的人上车前处理掉包厢里的味道，以此掩盖自己被强奸的事实。

太讽刺了。

姚琛苦笑。火车已经开始减速了，他不剩多少时间了。

开窗通风，启用喷雾、香水，当背着熟睡小孩的夫妇走到门口时，包厢里不纯的气味终于消散了。

姚琛额头冒汗，和那对夫妇打了声招呼，就借口打电话遁去卫生间。他觉得潮湿感已经渗到外层了，还好他的牛仔裤是黑色的，不会看出来湿痕。

走在重新安静下来的过道里，姚琛压抑住喘息，别扭地挪动着双腿。他的后穴不大舒服，刚才还为了除味活动了一番，这令他更加疲惫了。

“唉……”

走到过道尽头的卫生间外，姚琛将手搭在门把上，再一次叹起了气。在拉开门的前一刻，他突然僵直了背部，一股被注视的紧张感席卷了他，就像他躺在床上被张颜齐盯着时一样。

“啊！”

手腕被扣住的一刹那，姚琛惊叫起来，可只有短促的一瞬，当白天那张挂着职业性笑容的脸出现在他的面前，他突然像是被人捏住了喉咙一样再发不出声音。深不见底的黑眼仁令姚琛瞳孔紧缩，他感到害怕。

“呵呵……”

张颜齐嘴边浮现似有若无的微笑，姚琛呆愣的反应在他的意料之内，他当即便拽着姚琛往下一节车厢的列车员休息室走去。

不……

恐惧爬满身躯，酸涩捏紧心脏，姚琛清醒过来，惊慌地甩手，他已经被张颜齐拽到车厢交界的通道中了，再不跑就来不及了。

放手！放手啊！

张颜齐另一只手落上车厢门把手的瞬间，姚琛颤抖的胳膊猛然爆发出一股力气，奋力甩开了他的钳制。

“吱嘎——”

火车车身摆动，在车厢里几乎感受不到的动静在这交换通道里却异常明显，沉闷的铁轨摩擦声响起时，姚琛失去平衡倒了下去。

怎么会……

逃跑的希望在顷刻间破灭，姚琛表情空白，眼前的一切都像是被按了慢动作播放，视野逐渐歪斜，手臂缓慢扬起……只有那个恶魔不同。这样的环境下他也如履平地，只一伸手就把姚琛捞了起来，然后一把拽进了下一节车厢，拽进了一道透明的门里。

“唰”的一声拉上休息室的门帘，张颜齐将姚琛背对自己按在门上，一口咬住了他先前射精时狠狠咬过的地方，姚琛浑身一震，没有出声。

他迅速摘掉手套扔到后方的桌上，只有一两平方米的休息室逼仄得很，站两个大男人挤占掉了不少空间，他再退一步就要坐上桌子了。

将手伸进姚琛的卫衣里，触摸他温暖的身躯，张颜齐满足地喟叹，他的头也往下靠进姚琛的颈窝，鼻尖压下去，做出了一个闻嗅的动作。

一种晒过太阳后暖洋洋的味道包裹住张颜齐，这或许只是他的错觉，他刚才接待半夜上车的乘客吹了冷风，现在又抱住了暖和的姚琛，温差确实有可能令他产生错觉。但不管怎样，他很喜欢这种味道。

他伸手去解姚琛的牛仔裤，一直只是颤抖不说话的姚琛终于有了反应。他抓住了张颜齐的手，准确地说他只抓到了两根手指，让这两根手指向张颜齐传达了他恐惧的情绪。

“不要……”

姚琛勉强发出些声音，照理说他不应该这么害怕的，他现在并没有被完全压制住，如果回身给张颜齐一拳也未必不能逃脱。但他已经被彻底地侵犯过一次了，勇气和尊严似乎在那时就被摧折、粉碎，短时间内他不知道该如何将它们凝聚起来。

“不要怕……”

张颜齐垂下眼帘，和姚琛贴得更近了些，抚摸姚琛胸口的那只手也落下来，包裹住握着他的手指的，发颤的手。

“没事的……”

这与他之前过于强势的模样不同，他的声音几乎算得上轻柔，摩挲着姚琛指节的动作也含着一丝缱绻，可惜这些都与温情无关，不过是上位捕食者的诱骗罢了。

感觉到姚琛卸掉了那点微不足道的力量，张颜齐左手拉起姚琛的手扣在门帘上，五指插入他的指缝中，被放开的右手则抬起来摸着姚琛的下巴，将他的脸扭过来，轻轻捏着两颌开启了他的嘴巴。

“……”

舌头刚伸进去的时候，姚琛瑟缩了一下，张颜齐没有给他逃开的机会，更何况也没有逃开的空间，他就被圈在张颜齐的怀里。

舌头被舔到的同时，嘴角和嘴角已经交叉着扣在一起，姚琛震颤着，头仰起来迷离了双眼。属于陌生人的气息入侵他的嘴里，舌肉和粘膜都感受到故意克制住的凶狠，像是猛兽包住牙齿在舔舐他，但并不代表隐藏的尖牙就是不存在的。

“唔……”

深吻渐渐地走向焦急、凌乱，姚琛倚在张颜齐的怀里，小声呻吟起来。他被抢走了呼吸，口腔里也感到了痛，可是缺氧和刚刚短暂的温存将他麻痹了，本就失去了勇气的他现在更加深陷于这潭温水中，蹬不开双足。

脑袋和腰肢深处又泛起了似曾相识的电流，胯部也震颤着不由自主地摆动，姚琛感觉到张颜齐的左手已经顺着他的指缝，滑过手腕、胳膊，最后又搭上了他的裤腰。这次他无力反抗了，毕竟连一个吻他都挣脱不开，不是吗？

紧身牛仔裤被褪到膝盖上，触摸到湿漉漉的内裤，张颜齐似乎更兴奋了些。他含住姚琛的嘴巴深深吮吸一下，手指曲起隔着内裤对着后穴的位置顶了一下。

精液还流动着，这令张颜齐胯下硬得发疼，想立刻把鸡巴再次塞进姚琛的后穴里。

“喜欢接吻吗？”

他不着边际地问着，企图分散掉姚琛的注意力，但张颜齐不知道的是，尽管姚琛眼中水光闪动，一副迷茫的模样在喘息着，他的关注点却全都在张颜齐拉下他内裤的手指上。后穴附近的神经变得异常敏感，仅仅是灼热的温度靠近，姚琛都捕捉到了。

“嗯……喔……”

龟头试探性地碾开姚琛的穴口，然后就着精液一口气插入到了最里面，“咚”的撞上直肠的尽头。

“呜——”

姚琛蜷起手指抓住门帘，额头抵在手背上，整个人又颤又喘。肉穴因为残存的精液和润滑剂显得滑溜溜的，汁液泛滥得仿佛他自己也在出水。

“只是第二次就变成女人的小洞了吗？”

湿透的肉壁瞬时收紧了，绞缠住硬烫的鸡巴，张颜齐笑了，扣着姚琛的胯骨更加放肆地旋转起了腰。

“这么湿，果然就是女人的洞吧。”

不是的……

姚琛在心里反驳着，可身体上却颤抖着泛起了红潮，小腹里也发起了热来。

“你很兴奋吗？因为变成了我的女人。”

没有……不要啊……

“呜啊……”

鸡巴在穴肉的包缠下用力挺动两下，每下都压着敏感点“砰砰”的操到最里面，令姚琛混淆掉快感和闷痛。

“我撞到的子宫也收缩起来了……”张颜齐故意扭曲掉直肠拐角的抽搐，在姚琛呜咽着缩起肩膀时，他凑近姚琛的耳边低语，“怎么，想给我生孩子吗？”

“啊……”

快感和痛终于紧紧扭缠在了一起，姚琛深深埋下头，在骤然加快的操干中高潮了。精液射在了门帘上，洇出深色的点。姚琛脱了力向下滑去，但张颜齐没有给他休息的机会，捞住他继续狠狠操他的肉穴。

“啊、啊……”

后穴的高潮并未立刻消退，在绵密的抽插中，快感持续积累着，肉壁缠得更紧。

张颜齐噼噼啪啪地操着姚琛，终于逼出了姚琛屈服于快感的哭叫，“嗯嗯唔唔”的声音令他愉悦，插在肉穴间的鸡巴硬得直抖。

“啊……啊！”

狠操将近百下，这次张颜齐没有忍耐，捏着姚琛的胯酣畅淋漓地射了出来。他一边射一边还摆动着腰，操出姚琛连绵不断的呻吟声，绞着鸡巴的肠壁也痉挛不堪，壁上的每一道肉褶都染上了精液的味道。

但这还不够。

“你可要给我生孩子呢。”

温吞的抽插没过多久又激烈起来，响亮的水声和拍打声充斥在狭窄的休息室内，和暖黄色的灯光一起透过门帘撒到外面。他们疯狂交合的样子映在那张布上，如果有人经过，大概只会被当做深夜偷欢的男女。

可他们是两个男人，向男人的腔道中播撒子种是毫无意义的行为，而张颜齐却乐此不疲。他让这行为持续了半小时、一小时、或者更久，久到姚琛的呻吟声都变得异常黏腻，后穴中每被插入一次都会溢出一股精液。

“嗯……哈啊……”

又一次被扭过头深深地亲吻，这次姚琛的反应没有那么呆愣了，他黏糊糊地和张颜齐的舌头搅在一起，喝下了很多张颜齐的口水，双唇分开的时候，他的眼中水光潋滟，甚至有几分缠人模样。

“舒服吗？”

“啊……舒、服……嗯呀……”

姚琛的喉间发出从未有过的甜腻声响，回答之后，张颜齐抵着他的敏感点用力磨了几下，给了他更多快感，他全都扭晃着屁股接了下来。

“这次之后放你回去睡觉。”

“嗯、好……啊！”

穴肉随着操干反射性的绞缠，张颜齐仰头喘了一下，捏了把姚琛的屁股狠狠操到了底，精液“啪！”的一声溅出了好多。凝视着那些精液，张颜齐忽然想到什么似的笑了一下。

“之前湿着内裤很难受吧？”

“呜……嗯……”

“这次我帮你把精液都挖出来。”

说着，张颜齐大幅度地操干起来，每次插到底后都翻动着盆骨，用龟头刮蹭着肉壁往外拔，拔到穴口附近把精液推出来后，又猛地深插进去，几次下来就操得姚琛哭喘起来，双腿不住地打颤。

这样操虽然不够快，但受了刺激的肠肉绞得更厉害了，包着鸡巴一个劲地吸，没有很久张颜齐就觉得龟头被姚琛吸得发酸，快要出精了。

狠插两下把精液刮得差不多了，张颜齐马上将鸡巴抽出来，向后坐在桌上，把姚琛翻转过来面对他，再一把将神色迷离的人压下去，让他正脸对着绷紧抖动的鸡巴。

“接好了，喷到头发上可不好清理。”

说完这句张颜齐就把龟头插进了姚琛的嘴里，在红唇收拢紧紧包裹住龟头沟的那一刻，腥膻的精液大股大股地喷溅进去。

“唔、唔……”

姚琛局促地抽气，万幸没有被呛到，精液在他的口腔里流动着，被他的嗓子眼阻挡，没有流进胃里，直到张颜齐将释放后的鸡巴抽出来，捏着他的下巴，用那双深到仿佛不透光的眼睛盯着他。

“咽下去。”

姚琛一颤，漫着情欲潮红的面颊僵了一瞬，随后，他闭上了眼，喉间“咕咚”的滑了一下。

“好乖。”

再次张开的眼中流出泪水，姚琛脸上绽放了浅浅的微笑。

“哼——嗯！还是过道里的空气好，老公，你昨天睡得好吗？”

妻子伸了个大大的懒腰，似乎要将一身的倦怠之气都挣脱掉，姚琛站在她旁边笑了一下，低声说还好。

“你的嗓子好像有点哑，着凉了吗？”

姚琛愣了一下，半晌点了点头，将卫衣往上扯了一下，指尖不安地摩挲起了掌中的手机。这个电子产品里被张颜齐擅自存入了他的手机号，并且有过一条拨打记录和一封信息。

“要小心别被你的妻子发现你身上的痕迹。”

那封信息里这样写着，姚琛便格外注意。

一个多小时后，火车慢慢停靠了，妻子如刚上车时一样兴奋，顾不上拉着姚琛就跑去了车门边守着，还不忘提醒姚琛拿行李，可她不知道，要拿放在最高处的行李箱，令现在的姚琛很为难。

“我来帮您吧。”

听了半个夜晚的声音在背后出现，姚琛回身，望进了张颜齐深不见底的双眼。与初见时一样的台词和标准的职业性笑容，让姚琛有几分恍惚，但对方搭在他的腰上轻轻揉捏着的手提醒他，昨晚发生的一切都是真实的。

“好，谢谢……”

姚琛稍微偏移身体，躲开张颜齐为他短暂驱散了酸痛的手，张颜齐的笑意随即加深了。

“还没好吗？”

妻子扬声问道，张颜齐便不再耽搁，三两下取下了箱子，拉出把手推到姚琛的手边。

车门开了，妻子像出笼的小鸟一样欢快地飞了出去，而姚琛却呆立片刻，才跟着走了出去。

他听到了，张颜齐最后对他说的话，和他心底的回复。

“欢迎下次乘坐。”

好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 姚小妹回头望去，走在她身后的姚琛正异常满足地笑着，脸上泛着一片红晕。  
> “爽了？”  
> “嘿嘿嘿~”  
> “下次别再找我演戏了，又要角色扮演又要忍耐着不被你们闪瞎，饶了我吧。”  
> “谢谢你啦，一会儿请你吃好吃的。”  
> 姚琛笑着抚摸妹妹的头，得到一个不咸不淡的歪嘴笑。  
> “我们就在这等会儿你哥夫吧，他等下就下班了。”  
> “好——”  
> 阳光明媚，心情更明媚，晚上还能一起过情人节，回了家就是好啊~


End file.
